


Tic Toc

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Back to the Future References, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Sungyeol lives in the year 2045. He goes back in time 30 years into the past and meets the younger versions of his adoptive parents.





	Tic Toc

Year 2045.

 

Sungyeol was getting tired but he didn't want to stop. He's close to making his very own time machine out of a double door refrigerator.

 

He would become the very first inventor to create a time travelling machine. Heck, he would become the first human to actually build a functioning one.

 

It is one of his lifelong dreams. Ever since he was a child, he had always been fascinated of Sci-fi movies which featured time machines.

 

There was a very old movie which Sungyeol had gotten his hands on that used a DeLorean car as a time machine and as a flying vehicle. It was a classic one. It was his favorite.

 

His parents, well they're not really his biological parents but they are the ones he had known all his life (and all he can ever need), had allowed him to use the basement for all his inventions and experiments.

 

Sungyeol was allowed to do anything that he wanted as long as he didn't destroy the house.

 

A few months ago, he decided to start working on creating his time machine. He figured, anything is possible in the year 2045. The version 4.0 of the hoverboards just came out of the market and the first holographic movie featuring sharks was released just a week ago.

 

He wanted to build a time machine out of a car but he couldn't find an old car with wheels anymore and he isn't sure his parents would approve of him dismantling their hovercar. So, he decided to use an old fridge instead.

 

A few modifications here and attaching a few more screws there and voila! A time machine.

 

Now, all Sungyeol has to do is test if it works. If it doesn't, well, he'll know. If it does, then he's going to get something to prove that his time travel was authentic.

 

He pushed the buttons of the date he plans on going to and he entered the fridge.

 

\---

 

"..Bad, Bad, Bad Bet a Bad, Bad Girl

Bad, Bad, Bad Bet a Bad, Bad Girl.."

 

Sungyeol opened the time machine and looked around. He was no longer in their basement, he was in an alley.

 

The song playing is catchy and Sungyeol thinks it sounds good but he hasn't heard about it before. If he really has time travelled to the date he wanted to go to, then there's no way he's going to recognize a 30-year old song.

 

Yes, he's in the year 2015. October 21, 2015 to be exact. He had decided to go back to the past.

 

He chose this particular date because this is a memorable day for his parents. They told him they fell in love on this very particular day. They didn't go on with the details, so Sungyeol doesn't know how exactly they fell in love.

 

He always wanted to see for himself how his parents, adoptive parents that is, met and fell in love with each other and this was a great chance.

 

If he can remember it correctly, his parents had met in a park. So, he locked the time machine and went out to find that park.

 

Though the cars running on the roads have those so called 'wheels', the surroundings 3 decades ago isn't very much different to what it is in 2045. There are only a few less buildings here and as far as Sungyeol can see the technology the people are using here are also quite obsolete.

 

Good thing the street names are still the same. It didn't take long for Sungyeol to find the park.

 

A few minutes of strolling around the park and he immediately spotted a beautiful young man, wearing a white v-neck shirt and sea green shorts, sitting by himself on a bench reading a book.

 

It was his dad, Sungjong! Only 30 years younger.

 

Well, technically, Sungjong was one of his dads. His dad Myungsoo being the other one.

 

He didn't have that typical mom and dad kind of parents thing, but having two dads is all he could ever wish for.

 

If he didn't know that the beautiful young man he is currently staring at is his dad, he would have immediately fallen for him.

 

He wanted to approach him, but he didn't know what to say. 'Hey, I am Sungyeol, your son from the future. Nice to meet you!' doesn't seem like a good thing to start a conversation with.

 

He stood behind a bush and just continued observing his dad. He decided that he would just wait for his other dad to come and witness how exactly the two of them met.

 

It was already becoming dark and he still didn't see any signs of Myungsoo around the park. Sungjong is still reading his book when two guys went near him.

 

"Hi beautiful." said one of the guys.

 

"Want to spend some time with us?" said the other.

 

Clearly, the two guys are flirting with his dad. Hearing them makes Sungyeol want to punch them.

 

He would've resisted going over to his dad and continued hiding behind the bush, if he didn't see one of the guys trying to take hold of Sungjong's wrists.

 

Sungjong's face showed how uncomfortable he was with the two guys. He was trying to remove his wrists from the guy's hold but the guy's grip was stronger than him and he continued to tug on Sungjong to come along.

 

Sungyeol was about to run to his dad's rescue when another young man beat him to it.

 

"Get your hands off of him." the newcomer man said. His voice calm but threatening. Sungyeol immediately recognized him as his dad, Myungsoo.

 

"Who are you to tell us that?" said the guy holding Sungjong's wrists.

 

"Back off man. First come, first serve." said the other one.

 

Myungsoo didn't say anything, instead, he removed Sungjong's wrist from the guy's hold and put Sungjong behind him.

 

The guy was shocked with the man's actions. His shock turned into anger and he made to punch Myungsoo, but Myungsoo was quick to counter it. Apparently, Myungsoo knows judo. A few seconds later and both guys were on the floor. Myungsoo was about to help them get up but they had risen up pretty quickly and scurried away.

 

Myungsoo turned to the person behind him.

 

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" his voice was suddenly soft and soothing.

 

"I'm okay." said Sungjong. "I-I'm Sungjong, by the way."

 

"Myungsoo." Myungsoo smiled and extented his hand. "Nice to meet you Sungjong."

 

Sungjong shook his hand and returned his smile.

 

It was a sight Sungyeol wants to treasure for as long as he lives. Then, he remembered, he had brought his phone during his time travel. Good thing, it wasn't destroyed or anything. He captured a photo of his parents and made his way back to his time machine. He already knows what happens from there onwards anyway.

\---

 

 

"Sungyeol, it's time for dinner!" his dad Sungjong called from upstairs.

 

'Just my luck. It's dinner time.' Sungyeol thought. He had just come back from his time travel.

 

 

"What's for dinner, dad?" Sungyeol asked.

 

"Your favorite, dehydrated pizza from Pizza Hut and Pepsi Perfect." Sungjong answered.

 

"I'm home." Myungsoo declared as he entered their home. He had just arrived from work.

 

"How's work?" Sungjong asked as he removed Myungsoo's coat.

 

"It's tiring." Myungsoo sighed. "We've got some new models for the photoshoot and I had to instruct them to change their poses every time."

 

"I bet there were a lot of beautiful models in the photoshoot." Sungjong commented.

 

"They weren't nearly half as beautiful as you, when you were their age." Myungsoo argued.

 

Sungyeol smiled at his father's words as he remembered the scenario of his dad aged 30 years younger sitting on the bench that he witnessed a while ago.

 

"Sungyeol, your father's exaggerating again." Sungjong told Sungyeol, though he clearly looked flattered.

 

"Believe me dad, I know he isn't."

 

 

Fin.


End file.
